Adam Wylie
| birth_place = San Dimas, California, U.S. | other_names = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, singer, musical performer, spokesman, magician | parents = Leonard Wylie (father) Karen Wylie (mother) | years_active = 1989–present (actor) 2014–present (singer) | spouse = | website = }} Adam Augustus Wylie (born May 23, 1984) is an American actor, voice actor, musical performer, magician, singer and a former Crayola spokesman. Early life Adam Augustus Wylie was born in San Dimas, California, the son of Leonard and Karen Wylie.Adam Wylie Biography (1984-) filmreference.com He is one of five children, including brothers Eric, Ben, Aaron, and sister, Tai. He started his acting career at the age of four in a toy commercial. He attended Upland Christian Schools in Upland, California and Condit Elementary in Claremont, California. Career Voice-over work By the age of nine, he was busy with voice-over work, including the voice of young Prince Derek in The Swan Princess (1994), and David in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996). He then lent his voice to many animated series, including Dennis the Menace as the title character (1993–94), Hey Arnold! as Curly (1996-2002), Crayola Kids Adventures, Napoleon as the title character (1997), The King and I (1999) as Louis Leonowens, and Walt Disney Television Animation's pilot Kitty's Dish (as Josh). Wylie's voice credits also include Batman Beyond, Pepper Ann as Crash, As Told By Ginger as Ian Richton, Midnight Club II, Jimmy Olsen in the 2007 direct-to-DVD movie, Superman: Doomsday, the roles of Fred Nerk, Nigel Thrall and Bananas B on American Dragon: Jake Long, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10, and the character Justin in The Easter StoryKeepers. He also starred as Mike Fowler in Focus on the Family's The Last Chance Detectives audio cases (2004). Wylie also starred as the voice of Brainiac 5 and Colossal Boy in the animated television show Legion of Super-Heroes and the voice of Ulraj in the Secret Saturdays. More recently, Wylie voiced the lead role in Sir Malcolm and the Missing Prince, the first series in Lamplighter Publishing's new radio drama Lamplighter Theatre. This radio drama is a two-hour production in which Wylie plays the role of the prince. He also voices Ryan Cummings in the popular Christian audio drama series Adventures in Odyssey. In September 2012, Wylie began voicing the mutant evil merman villain, Tritannus in the fifth season of the Nickelodeon dub of Winx Club. Television and film work In 1993, he voiced Timmy and Chris on cartoon Christmas movie Precious Moments Timmy's Special Delivery. In 1994, he did one of the characters on cartoon Easter movie Precious Moments: Simon the Lamb. Wylie first became widely known as Zack Brock, the youngest of Sheriff Brock's three children in the television series Picket Fences from 1992 to 1996. This was followed by appearances in many other television programs, including as a series regular in Love and Marriage as Max, Ed as David Mirsky (2001), and Gilmore Girls as Brad Langford (2001–2002), he played Garfield in The Biggest Fan (2002) and as a guest star in 7th Heaven as Marvin, Sliders as Trevor, Touched by an Angel as Andy Erskine, Judging Amy as Nicholas Binkow, MTV Undressed as Owen, Entourage, Living Single, Monk, CSI: Miami, and Veronica Mars. Wylie was cast as Garfield (Debbie Warden's older brother) in the Dream Street film The Biggest Fan. Wylie also appeared in the made for TV movies Under Wraps as Gilbert, Out on a Limb, Balloon Farm as Charles, and Michael Landon, the Father I Knew as the best friend to the television star's teenage son. Wylie's first motion picture appearance was in Child's Play 2 (1990), which was followed by roles in films including Kindergarten Cop as Larry (1990), Santa With Muscles (1996), Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror as Ezekial (1998), Breaking Free as Billy (1995), Cutaway as Cal (2000), Can of Worms as Nick (1999), Flying Virus as Adam (2001), Daybreak as Newton Warner (2001), Rebound (2005), and American Pie Presents: Band Camp as Guy (2005). He also starred in several Crayola Kids' Club-produced movies. Wylie played Mikey in the 2009 skateboarding film Street Dreams. In 2009, Wylie was seen performing card tricks & coin tricks on syndicated magic show "Masters of Illusion." In 2010 he had a small part as a cop opposite Kelly Monaco's character Sam McCall on General Hospital. Also in 2012, he guest starred as Andy the Android on Disney Channel's Shake It Up: Made in Japan and was in love with a Talking Toilet he named ToyToy. Musical theatre In 2002, Wylie appeared as Jack in Stephen Sondheim's Tony Award-winning revival of Into the Woods on Broadway. "Adam Wylie Broadway" playbillvault.com, accessed February 21, 2016 His role in Into the Woods was meta-referenced on Gilmore Girls as being done by his character in that series, Brad Langford. He has also appeared frequently in regional theatre, including in Camelot as Merlyn-Tom-Morgan at the North Shore Music Theatre (Massachusetts) in 2005,Gans, Andrew. "Nudity Warning — Not the Nudity — Removed from North Shore's 'Camelot'" playbill.com, September 9, 2005 Big River as Huck Finn, 110 in the Shade as Jimmy Curry in 2004 at the Pasadena Playhouse (California),Kendt, Rob. "Sunny, chance of rain" Los Angeles Times, June 28, 2004 On the Town as Chip in 2003 at the Gateway Playhouse, Bellport, New York,Klein, Alvin. "Review. Those Three Sailors, Lost on Shore Again" The New York Times, August 10, 2003 Footloose as Willard, Precious Sons as Freddie Jr., House Arrest as Todd, and Beauty and the Beast, as Chip. He also recently played Leo Bloom in a regional production of Mel Brooks' The Producers (musical) at Gateway Playhouse. February 21, 2007 marked Wylie's debut in the musical Wicked at the Pantages Theatre, Los Angeles. He starred opposite such stars as Eden Espinosa, Jenna Leigh Green, Megan Hilty, and Carol Kane. He played his final performance on December 30, 2007 along with Espinosa and Kane, and was replaced by his understudy, Michael Drolet. Honors and awards Wylie won Young Artist Awards for Picket Fences, and Dennis the Menace, and Hollywood Reporter YoungStar Awards for Picket Fences twice. He has been nominated for Young Artist Awards for Under Wraps, and All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, and YoungStar Awards for Balloon Farm, and Michael Landon, The Father I Knew. Filmography Film Television Television films Other appearances References External links * Profile at UK Movies.com * Profile at Filmbug.com * Category:1984 births Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American magicians Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from San Dimas, California